


it doesn’t always have to rain

by gruuldark



Series: Poems [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBT, Love, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruuldark/pseuds/gruuldark
Summary: Sometimes love doesn’t last.





	it doesn’t always have to rain

I’m falling

In the good times

All the memories

Surrendering to the feelings

Of happiness

Of love

Oh of all the memories

I love it’s that time in the rain

Where it’s pouring and you give me a kiss

On the lips and my toes curl and make a pop

Tongues in sync

You taste like mint and honey with a hint of cigars

The water keeps pouring but I don’t care

I want to relish in this moment forever

Tears fall from the memories

It was a forbidden Romeo and Juliet story

When you proposed and I said yes

Your mothers ring sparkling on myfinger

I bought one for you

And you cherished it a huge smile on your face

You were on cloud nine for days

A hickey on my neck and yours

a claiming mark for all to see that I am yours and you are mine

So in love

We never saw the disaster heading our way

Our marriage was supposed to mark a new beginning

Not a ending

A crash that happens in a instant

One that you cannot stop

A collision that broke our lives up

We never saw that truck

Going a hundred in a fifty

A drunken man

Hurling towards us with no lights on

Holding hands in the car

Happy smiles plastered on our faces

We had just got married and we were heading south

With no destination in mind

As long as we’re together

When the truck hit me all I saw whiteness

A small light in the distance

Beckoning me;

Soothing, comforting.

A promise of no more pain...

Something was holding me back though

A distant feeling told me not to go

I looked around and suddenly the light was gone

And I was floating above my body

Bloody, broken, mangled

You were screaming for me to say something

I tried to say anything but nothing came out

The ambulance arrived and declared me dead

You broke into a million pieces right before my eyes

You were crying I tried to comfort you but I went right through you

I longed to kiss you, hold you, and tell you I’m right here.

The funeral was a nice service, they had a wedding photo of us kissing.

A lot of people said mean things;

About us being in love

Being men

Our lives deserving this

After that, you left and went home

I followed.

Numb, terrified, and feeling out of sort I just sat on the end of your bed and cried.

Wishing you could hear me, touch me, kiss me, it was a distant memory

Months passed

You got worse

Started addiction to pills

Sleepless nights

Ignoring the family

Pretending not to exist

I watched unable to do anything

But I never left you

Never, I hummed a lullaby to you while you slept

Stroked your hair when you started withdrawing

Sat on your lap while you watched home videos and remised in memories.

Laughed at the jokes you made

Sometimes you saw me in a reflection of a mirror

A window

You would tear up and smile

Place your palm upon mine

Wishing for us to be together

You never did find another love

I suppose you didn’t want to move on

I would have been okay if you did.

For years I did this until it was your time to go

And together we went into eternity.


End file.
